etnobotanikafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Badania nad roślinami psychoaktywnymi
Nauka zaczyna się zbieraniem danych, faktów i obiektów, a kończy systematyczną wiedzą. Ten proces jest charakteryzuje wszystkie wcześniejsze działania w nauce, które kondensowały i koncentrowały wiedzę czasów i świata w których się odbywały. Jest to również ludzkie pragnienie eksperymentowania. Uczymy się poprzez wypróbowywanie różnych rzeczy i zmieniamy swoje zachowanie pod wpływem rezultatów eksperymentów. T o uderzające, że wszyscy wielcy badacze roślin byli zapalonymi zbieraczami, zarówno informacji jak i materiałów, a także testowali na sobie efekty tak wielu roślin jak tylko mogli. Jak bowiem inaczej poznać efekty rośliny, której nigdy wcześniej nie widziało się i nie dotykało? Badania nad roślinami psychoaktywnymi zaczęły się wraz z początkiem botaniki. Theophrastus (370-287 p.n.e), "ojciec botaniki", dał nam opisy licznych roślin i substancji psychoaktywnych. Systematyczna nauka, którą możemy prześledzić, aż do poety Homera (9-8 stulecie p.n.e), była systematycznie uprawiana w starożytności: '' Ale Homer, który był przodkiem nauki i historii starożytności, był wielbicielem Kirke, pochodząca z Egiptu wraz ze sławą tych wartościowych ziół .... Opisał ogromną liczbę egipskich ziół, które zostały ofiarowane jego Helenie przez żonę faraona, i opowiedział o sławnym Dzwoneczniku (nepenthes), który pozwala zapomnieć o smutkach i przebaczyć, a który Helena powinna dodawać do wszystkich napojów śmiertelników. Lecz pierwszym, o którym wciąż wiemy był Ofreusz, który zanotował kilka interesujących rzeczy na temat ziół. Wciąż wspominamy podziw, którym Muzajos i Hezjod darzyli polium. Orfeusz i Hezjod zalecali palenie kadzideł .... Po nim Pitagoras, pierwsza osoba znana ze swej wiedzy, napisał książkę o działaniu ziół, których odkrycie i stworzenie przypisał Apollo, Asklepiuszowi i wszystkim nieśmiertelnym Bogom. Demokryt również stworzył takie kompilacje; odwiedził również magów w Persji, Arabii, Etiopii i Egipcie'' (Pliniusz Starszy, Historia Naturalna 25.12-3) W czasach późnej starożytności, pozostałe książki zawierające wiedzę o ziołach połączył Pliniusz Starszy w Historii Naturalnej. Najważniejszą z nich była Nauka Medycyny, która jest istotna nawet obecnie. Ta księga zawiera informację na temat wielu roślin psychoaktywnych, wliczając w to ich nazwy regionalne, przygotowanie i wykorzystanie (cf. Rätsch 1995a). W średniowieczu, opisy roślin psychoaktywnych znajdowały się głónie w pismach arabskich i indyjskich autorów, takich jak Avicenna (980-1037). W Niemczech, wiele roślin (wliczając konopie, lulek i zabójczą wilczą jagodę) zostało opisanych w księdze Hildegarda von Bingena (1098-1179) (Müller 1982). Główny okres "ojców botaniki" nastał na początku renesansu. Ten okres był świadkiem publikacji obszernych zielników, wypełnionych informacjami o roślinach psychoaktywnych. Wśród ich autorów są: Leonhart Fuchs (1501-1590), Hieronymus Bock (1498-1554), Otto Brunfels (1490-1534) i Pierandrea Matthiolus (1500-1577). W czasie kolonizacji Nowego Świata, hiszpański król wysyłał medyków i botaników do Meksyku i Peru. Ich zadaniem było badanie tamtejszej flory by określić jej potencjalne zastosowania medyczne. Rezultaty tych poszukiwań zostały opublikowane w wielu kompendiach poświęconych florze Ameryki i jej medycznych właściwościach. Wszystkie te prace zawierają liczne opracowania roślin psychoaktywnych oraz ich medycznych i psychoaktywnych zastosowań. (Pozo 1965, 1967). Systematyczne badania nad roślinami psychoaktywnymi po raz pierwszy rozpoczęto w XIX wieku. Dr Ernts von Bibra (1806-1878), baron z Dolnej Frankoni posiadał prywatną szkołę, typową dla tamtych czasów. Był zamożny od swoich narodzin, ukończył studia z wyróżnieniem i poświęcił swoje życie studiom, które prowadził najczęściej poza swoimi czterema ścianami. Studiował medycynę i filozofię w Würzburgu, a następnie zamieszkał w Nurembergu. Kiedy nie podróżował spędzał większość czasu w swojej posiadłości w Schwebheim. Bibra miał liberalne poglądy polityczne i brał aktywny udział w rewolucji w 1848. Z tego powodu został zmuszony do opuszczenia kraju, wykorzystał ten czas na podróż przez Amerykę Południową (1849-1850). W jej trakcie zapoznał się z wieloma egzotycznymi kulturami, a także z licznymi miejscowymi używkami, takimi jak koka czy guarana. Już w rok później , Bibra opublikował niezwykły dziennik swojej podróży – jego przełomową książkę'' Die narkotischen Genußmittel und der Mensch'' Narcotic Agents of Pleasure and Man (Nuremberg 1855; opublikowane po angielsku jako Plant Intoxicants w 1995). Ta unikalna praca wywołała literacką sensację, dostarczając pierwszych dokładnych opisów psychoaktywnych środków znanych w tamtych czasach i ich efektów działania. Doświadczenia autora, podobnie jak jego liberalne poglądy były bardzo rozpoznawalne: Nie można znaleźć nawet jednego kraju na całym szerokim świecie, którego mieszkańcy nie używaliby jakiegoś rodzaju narkotyków. Istotnie, wszyscy używają kilku z nich. Chociaż prawdopodobnie tylko kilka plemion stale używa tych substancji, to miliony ludzi stosują większość z nich. (Bibra 1995, 218) W swojej książce, Bibra obszernie opisał takie substancje i rośliny jak kawa, herbata, yerba mate, guarana, kakao, muchomor czerwony, bieluń, koka, opium, lactucarium (sok z sałaty jadowitej/kompasowej), haszysz, tytoń, betel i arszenik. Konkluzja wynikająca z jego rozpraw jest niezwykle nowoczesna: '' Musimy uczyć się z doświadczenia, że człowiek może żyć bez narkotyków czy alkoholu, które tu próbujemy objąć z powodu ich podobnych efektów. Jednakże dzięki tym substancjom życie człowieka staje się jaśniejsze, a więc powinny być akceptowane. (221) Jasne jest, iż twierdzenie, że mamy prawo do nietrzeźwości było aktualne już w tamtych czasach. W krajach niemieckojęzycznych prace Bibry zapoczątkowały falę interdyscyplinarnych badań narkotyków, które są kontynuowane do czasów współczesnych. Był on głównym źródłem inspiracji dla farmaceuty Carla Hartwicha (1851-1917), który stworzył najobszerniejszą pracę na temat roślin psychoaktywnych, do czasów toksykologa Louisa Lewina (1850-1929). Nawet Albert Hofmann (1906-2008), współczesny szwajcarski chemik specjalizujący się w badaniu substancji pochodzenia naturalnego, czuje podobieństwo do barona. Bibra stał się patronem dla chemików poświęcających się badaniom nad roślinami psychoaktywnymi. Artur Heffter (1860-1925) również wzorował się na Bibrze. Był pierwszą osobą, która przetestowała działanie meskaliny wyekstrahowanej z rośliny na sobie. Z tego powodu technikę eksperymentowania, która obejmuje testy na samym sobie nazywa się techniką Hefftera. W podobnym czasie co Bibra, Amerykanin Mordecai Cubitt Cooke (1825-1913) również badał używki, które poetycko opisał w "''Seven Sisters of Sleep" (Cooke 1860, przedruk w 1989). Równolegle do prac Cooka, Szkot James F. Johnston poznawał substancje chemiczne wykorzystywane na co dzień, oraz te używane dla przyjemności. Opublikował swoje prace w 1855, w tym samym roku co Bibra. We Włoszech, Paolo Mantegazza (1831-1910) jest traktowany jako pionier badań nad narkotykami (Samorini 1995b). W 1871, Mantegazza opublikował w Milanie swoją główną pracę – liczącą 1200 stron Quadri della natura umana: Feste ed ebbrezze of Human Nature: Festivals and Inebriations. Mantegezza był zwolennikiem koki i w 1858 opublikował sensacyjną pracę'' Sulle virtú igieniche e medicinali della coca e sugli alimenti nervosi in generale'' the Hygienic and Medicinal Virtues of Coca and Nerve Nourishment in General. Podobnie jak Bibra i Hartwich, Mantegazza był zainteresowany wszystkimi środkami wywołującymi odurzenie i uczucie przyjemności, był przez nie prowadzony i inspirowany przez całe swoje życie. Jego dzieła ukazały się jednak tylko we Włoszech i nie przyciągnęły takiej uwagi międzynarodowej jak publikacje Bibry, Johnstona czy Cooka. Szczególnie interesująca jest klasyfikacja używek wprowadzona przez Mantegazze. Podzielił "pokarm nerwów" na trzy rodziny: 1. alkohole – fermentowane i destylowane, 2. alkaloidy – kofeina i narkotyki (opium, haszysz, kava kava, betel, muchomor, koka, ayahuasca i tytoń), 3. aromatyczny (szałwia, oregano, rozmaryn, cynamon, pieprz, chili, itd). Psychiatra Emil Kraepelin (1856-1926), który w 1882 wydał zorientowaną medycznie i psychologicznie książkę Über die Beinflussung einfacher psychologischer Vorgänge durch einige Arzneimittel the Influencing of Simple Psychological Processes by Some Medicines, podążał ścieżką inną niż Bibra. W tym samym roku był świadkiem opublikowania drugiego, poprawionego wydania Die Schalfund Traumzustände der menchichen Seele mit besonderer Berücksichtigung ihres Varhältnisses zu den psychischen Alienationen Sleeping and Dreaming States of the Human Mind, with Special Emphazis Upon Their Relationship to the Psychic Alienations, przez Heinricha Spitta, profesora filozofii i badacza snów. Obie książki w różny sposób rozpatrywały środki chemiczne, służące wywoływaniu odmiennych stanów świadomości. Niedługo potem, neurolog i "ojciec teorii snów" Zygmunt Freud (1856-1939) opublikował swoją pracę Uber Coca Coca, która przyczyniła się do spopularyzowania kokainy. Te pionierskie prace przyczyniły się do rozwoju psychofarmakologii, dziedziny przyciągającej psychologów, farmakologów, farmakognostyków i chemików. Psychofarmakologia została zdefiniowana jako "doktryna wpływu na stan umysłu substancji chemicznie aktywnych, wprowadzanych do organizmu" (Lippert 1972, 10) Najważniejszym chemikiem w historii tych badań był Szwajcar Albert Hofmann. Nie tylko uzyskał LSD podczas badania alkaloidów sporyszu, ale również odkrył aktywne zasady w magicznych grzybach z Meksyku. Równie warym uwagi jest Alexander T. Shulgin, amerykański chemik rosyjskiego pochodzenia, któy odegrał ważną rolę w badaniu wpływu struktury związku na jego działąnie. W antropologii, czy też etnologii badania nad wykorzystywaniem psychoaktywnych roślin rozpoczęły się dopiero w XX wieku. Wśró pionierów psychoaktywnej etnologii są: Pablo Blas Reko, Waston La Barre, Johannes Wilbert, Peter Furst i Michael Harner. Obecnie tę rolę pełni Carlos Castaneda, który jednak jest źródłem poważnychy kontrowersji. Pod koniec XIX wieku, etnobotanika wyłoniła się jako odrębna dziedzina nauki. Ten termin został wprowadzony w 1895 przez Johna W. Harshbergnera (1869-1929). Zarówno botanicy jak i etnolodzy specjalizowali się w etnobotanice. Brytyjski uczony, Richard Spruce (1817-1893). był jednym z pionierów etnobotaniki. Richard Evans Schultes (1915-2001), były profesor i były dyrektor Muzeum Botanicznego prze Uniwersytecie Harwardzkim, jest powszechnie określany "ojcem psychoaktywnej etnobotaniki. Jego badania w Meksyku i Południowej Afryce doprowadził do odkryciawielu psychoaktywnych roślin. (Davis 1996). Wielu studentów Schltesa zaczęło określać się jako etnobotanicy lub etnofarmakolodzy, np. Timothy Plowman (1944-1989), Wade Davis, Mark J. Plotkin i Tom Lockwood. Amerykański botanik William Emboden jest znany za dokonanie kreatywnego przełomu w historii sztuki i publikacji wielu ważnych prac dotyczących tej dziedziny. Etnomykologia, badania nad wykorzystaniem grzybów w różnych kulturach zostało zapoczątkowane przez bankiera R. Gordona Wassona (1898-1986). W pewnym sensię, Jonathan Ott, chemik, który badał substancje naturalne był następcą Wassona. Wiele innych odkryć w etnomykologii zostało dokonanych przez Paula Stametsa, Gastóna Guzmána i Jochena Gartza. W czasie ostatnich trzydziestu lat, etnofarmakologia – badania nad kulturowym zastosowaniem substancji aktywnych farmakologicznie i ich interpretacja poznawcza – została rozwinięta w wyspecjalizowane pola takie jak etnobotanika i etnomedycyna. Jest to młoda i interdyscyplinarna dziedzina natury. Ta encyklopedia jest dziełem natury. Ostatecznie powinniśmy pamiętać też o tzw. "szamanach z szafy". Ten termin jest używany do określania amatorów i hobbystów, którzy eksperymentują w domu z psychoaktywnymi substancjami, czasami dokonując zadziwiających odkryć, często przywłaszczanych przez naukowców. Prawie wszystkie badania nad analogami ayahuasci były i są prowadzone przez tych "szamanów z szafy". Większości ważnych odkryć na polu roślin psychoaktywnych, wraz z ich analizą chemiczną i farmakologicznymi zastosowaniami zostało dokonanych przez naukowców niemieckojęzycznych. Czy jest to ekspresja pewnego pragnienia Niemieckiej "ducha"? Skąd ta koncentracja na ziemiach niemieckich? Czy germański bóg Witan wciąż pracuje? Wotan jest bogiem wiedzy i niespokojnych szamanów robiących wszystko by zaspokoić jego niezmierzone pragnienie wiedzy. Był tym, który skradł Mió Inspiracji i obdarował nim nas, ludzi (Metzner 1994b). Kategoria:Encyklopedia Roślin Psychoaktywnych Kategoria:Informacje ogólne